Views From the Hostess
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: There's an event planned, and it's seen through the hostess' eyes.


Note: An AU where there weren't any Death Eaters. Names for Mrs. Parkinson and the Greengrass's were obviously made up.

* * *

The entire ballroom was lit with light blue hues in each corner, bringing out the shine in the crystal chandeliers that dangled across the ceilings. Tables were spread out, draped over with white cloth of the finest fabrics. Narcissa wouldn't have anything less.

Blue crystallized candles sat in the center of the tables, illuminizing the rest of the room where the chandeliers wouldn't

Narcissa walked through the ballroom that was filling with people. Tonight was a special night for her and Lucius. Throughout the year, they host many events that show the rest of the Pureblood community who was at the top no matter what. Except this time, they had to show that their reputation was just as 'charitable' to the rest of the wizarding community.

So Narcissa had been tasked with finding an organization, setting up the location and decoration, and spreading the word. She didn't mind it; she was quite the expert on creating a show and performing it well.

Every witch and wizard appearing tonight would donate to one of the programs funding the tutors for their children to be properly educated. It was an offer that none of the Purebloods would deny, so of course they would arrive.

Once the event had officially started, Narcissa and Lucius were in the front, showing off the displays and propaganda for the other adults to empty out their vaults. Other Purebloods began entering the ballroom, and caterers began moving around with bubbly in crystal glasses. As soon as she and Lucius parted ways, Narcissa grabbed the closest glass she could find and sipped from it.

Narcissa kept the glass in her hand steady as she smiled at the couple coming towards her. "Gemma! Quentin! It's a pleasure to see both of the Greengrass here for this event."

"You think we'd both miss such an occasion?" Quentin asked with an amused look on his face. Gemma chuckled next to him, placing a hand on his elbow.

"It was advertised to be the largest one this year, Cissa; it was to be expected that you'd see our faces," she said, a polite smile on her face.

Quentin leaned forward and pressed his lips to Gemma's hair. Narcissa found the public affection unappealing, but playing the part was necessary in the public eye. She kept her expression steady when Quentin looked back at her.

"You'll have to excuse me, ladies," he said. "I just spotted Lucius, and we're due for another conversation." Quentin left without another word.

With Narcissa and Gemma alone, the two ladies took one step towards one another. As soon as another caterer walked by, Narcissa and Gemma grabbed fresh glasses. The pair looked at one another with a knowing smile.

"How long do you think it'll take before Ophelia finds herself over here to show off her newest beau," Gemma asked.

Narcissa allowed a small smirk to grow on her face as she eyed Ophelia Zabini with her arm linked with a handsome man.

She placed a finger under her chin. "He's broad shouldered, obviously charming his teeth white, and is wearing suede robes. I give her less than five minutes."

Gemma hid her laughter behind her glass. The two watched as Ophelia showed off the man to the other men and women in the ballroom, and in less than a minute, the Parkinson Matriarch barreled over with her latest boy toy.

Sharing a look with Gemma, Narcissa made sure her face revealed nothing when the couple approached. Now she had to determine how long this conversation would be before she excused her to mingle with the rest of the guests.

There was still an event to run, and Narcissa had to work her charms as her husband talked business. It was the way things had to be at the top of the social tiers.

During her mingling moments, Lucius had gone to the front of the ballroom and directed everyone's attention; he was good that way.

Narcissa clasped her hands in front of her as her husband began to speak.

"Thank you all for attending this event that my beloved wife has organized perfectly, as expected," Lucius said, gesturing towards Narcissa.

She gave a small nod in acknowledgement. She knew that this wasn't her moment to shine, but her husband's, so she directed the attention back to him.

Lucius cleared his throat. "As you're well aware, this event is to donate to the tutors in our community, so they can properly teach our children before their departures to school. We, as the most prolific witches and wizards the Wizarding World, are the ones capable of making this happen. Considering how you all love to project your fortunes, let's do that for the good of our children, yes?"

Narcissa's eyes scanned the expressions from the other guests. She could see admiration and challenge in their eyes, because they tried their hardest to keep their faces unreadable. It made her laugh on the inside; Lucius' speeches weren't always the best, but it apparently worked well for him tonight. Of course, she wasn't going to tell her husband that.

Instead, Narcissa was going to continue to play a good hostess and move the event along for their benefit.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #10 Women's History Task 3** \- write about a magical charitable organization

 **National Photography Month: Conceptual Photography** \- write about a bright idea

 **Word Count:** 868


End file.
